


Bobblehead

by JaneSpendlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Altered States, Erotic Hypnosis, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hypnotism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voice Kink, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/pseuds/JaneSpendlove
Summary: It wasn't exactly a smooth process the first few times. Iwaizumi was just a hobbyist and Oikawa wasn't entirely convinced of the idea. He’d always had difficulty giving up control. However, after that first truly successful time that had Oikawa completely tranced out on the couch, following suggestions easily, they were both hooked.Now here Oikawa was, practically begging to be put under. Iwaizumi hid a self satisfied smirk.





	Bobblehead

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa whined, draping himself over the back of Iwaizumi as he sat at his desk. 

“Fuck sake, not in my ear, Trashykawa. What do you want? I’m trying to read these research papers.” Iwaizumi tried to wriggle out from the awkward embrace but Oikawa just leant more of his weight on him until Iwaizumi had to brace his hands on the desk to keep his nose out of his keyboard. 

“We should do ‘The Thing’ again tonight!” Oikawa exclaimed brightly, as his hands snaked up under Iwaizumi’s shirt to lightly tickle across his abs.

“What ‘thing’ would that be” Iwaizumi asked, playing dumb even though he knew that Oikawa was referring to hypnosis. 

Iwaizumi’s initial suggestion that Oikawa try hypnosis for relaxation had been met with a snort of derision. Iwaizumi understood why though. Oikawa had seen him do plenty of tricks - causing people to forget numbers, sticking their hands together, forget their names - and had insisted that he wasn't interested in “Iwa-chan’s parlour tricks”. Iwaizumi had sent him some articles about more therapeutic uses for hypnosis and left it at that. After a particularly stressful week of dealing with a heavy practice schedule, a team scandal and some family issues, a tearful Oikawa had finally agreed to give it a go. 

It wasn't exactly a smooth process the first few times. Iwaizumi was just a hobbyist and Oikawa wasn't entirely convinced of the idea. He’d always had difficulty giving up control. However, after that first truly successful time that had Oikawa completely tranced out on the couch, following suggestions easily, they were both hooked.

Now here Oikawa was, practically begging to be put under. Iwaizumi hid a self satisfied smirk. 

Oikawa moved around to straddle Iwaizumi, barely pausing in letting his hands roam Iwaizumi’s torso. “You know, that thing where Iwa-chan’s gorgeous, sexy voice cocoons me and turns my mind into cotton wool. Where I can’t think about anything except what you tell me to.” Oikawa punctuated the statement with kisses trailing from Iwaizumi’s neck and jawline, up to his ear. “The thing where you could tell me to do anything and I would, because I’m completely under your control," Oikawa purred while nibbling lightly on the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply and could feel his face rapidly turning beetroot at the implication and sudden flurry of lewd thoughts flooding his brain. Of course he knew that he couldn’t make Oikawa do something that he didn’t actually want to do while in a trance - but that idea of control was intoxicating. 

Iwaizumi stood up suddenly, pulling a surprised squawk from Oikawa, causing him to throw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi supported him by grabbing his ass, taking the chance to knead it with both hands. 

“We’re going to discuss this further -” Iwaizumi growled, sucking briefly on Oikawa’s bottom lip - “but after we do ‘The Other Thing’ first.” 

They watched some videos and read some scenes before drawing up a list of things they wanted to try and discussing limits. 

And so here they were, with Oikawa's head dropped to his chest, breathing deeply and completely boneless on the couch. Iwaizumi had already completed the initial induction with Oikawa naked underneath a blanket. The blanket helped Oikawa feel less exposed and allowed him to relax faster in the initial stages, but Iwaizumi would soon remove it to have Oikawa's body on display for him. 

“3, 2, 1. Wide awake, Tooru. How do you feel?” Iwaizumi asked, as he walked over to the couch. He clasped Oikawa's right hand with his left and moved his right hand onto Oikawa's shoulder. 

“Good, Iwa-chan. Relaxed," Oikawa chirped with a bright smile. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help smiling back, warm affection in his voice, “That's great, Tooru. Just look up at me for a sec and take some deep breaths for me - good boy.”

Oikawa shivered before following the instruction. After Oikawa had taken a few deep inhales, eyes unfocusing, Iwaizumi tugged sharply on Oikawa's arm and issued a “sleep” command.

Oikawa tumbled over the edge again - eyes rolling back, head lolling as his body went completely slack. 

Iwaizumi caught him from falling forward and pushed him firmly back into the couch, huffing fondly, “Tooru, straighten your neck, you damn bobble head.”

Oikawa clearly found this funny if the sleepy giggle was anything to go by. He seemed to attempt to raise his head but was so relaxed that he couldn't quite manage it. 

Iwaizumi tsked. “You have to protect your neck, Tooru,” he said, voice like gravel. He pushed on Oikawa's forehead and tipped his head back so it rested on the back of the couch instead, running his fingers through Oikawa's hair. Oikawa groaned softly in response, eyes fluttering. 

Iwaizumi had to take a second to compose himself. If this was how responsive Oikawa was already then neither of them were going to last long. Time to get on with things.

Iwaizumi sat on the couch beside Oikawa. He wasn't quite close enough to be whispering directly into Oikawa's ear but close enough that he could speak soft and low and still be sure of being heard. 

“Look at you, Tooru. Just waiting here for me to use you any way I want. I bet your limbs are so relaxed you couldn't move even if you wanted to.” Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's arm from under the blanket. It was heavy without the tension in Oikawa's body to hold it aloft or offer resistance. The arm dropped back down as soon as Iwaizumi let go. He couldn't help the way his cock twitched thinking of how pliant Oikawa was. 

Iwaizumi lowered the timbre of his voice further, making it rich and warm.

“But that's okay, right? You like how heavy and warm I make your body feel in this state. The way my voice is filling up your mind, leaving no room for anything else. The more I melt your brain the more turned on you feel. Isn't that right, Tooru?”

Oikawa's head lolled to the side towards Iwaizumi as a breathy moan and “Yes, Hajime” floated from his lips. 

Iwaizumi shifted closer so that he could whisper into Oikawa's ear. “You get so turned on by being my empty, mindless slave, I bet I could get you off without even touching you. Just talk about I'm going to make your brain melt out of your damn ears.” Iwaizumi growled the last part and watched with satisfaction the way Oikawa's breath quickened into soft pants and his cock hardened in response to Iwaizumi’s words. 

“But we're going to play a game instead. I'm going to work my way through the alphabet. The closer I get to Z, the more pleasure you're going to feel, but you're not allowed to come until I say you can.” Iwaizumi removed the blanket, throwing it haphazardly throwing it aside before moving to the chair opposite the couch for a better view. He wanted a good look at Oikawa writhing in pleasure, mind getting fuzzier the longer the game went on. 

“Before we start Tooru, give me your safe words.” Iwaizumi liked to check Oikawa could still remember these regardless of how deeply under he was. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Red, yellow, green.” The words were clear but soft, heavy on his tongue. 

“Good boy. And what about if you can't speak?” 

“Snap my fingers twice.” 

“Excellent, Tooru. I'm going to bring you out so we can start the game.” 

Iwaizumi lightened Oikawa's state until he was sitting upright with his eyes open. They ran through the safe words again before Iwaizumi started. 

“Still feeling good?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah, although I'm still waiting on a mind melting orgasm, Iwa-chan. Chop, chop," Oikawa demanded, playfully sticking out his tongue. 

Iwaizumi smirked. “Oh, it's like that, is it?” Oikawa grinned cheekily back in response.

“‘B’ is for ‘brat’, Tooru.” 

Iwaizumi watched in satisfaction as Oikawa inhaled sharply, clenching his fists against the couch. 

“Does something feel good? A sudden jolt of pleasure? What about if I say ‘d’?” Iwaizumi teased. 

Oikawa bucked his hips and gasped loudly. “Hnnn - this feels so good, Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm.. You're pretty greedy, Tooru, so let's jump to ‘g’.”

Iwaizumi watched hungrily as Oikawa moaned and spread his legs wider, giving Iwaizumi a good look at his dick. Iwaizumi tamped down on his temptation to take it into his mouth and bring Oikawa to completion with his tongue. That wasn't what tonight was for. 

“You wanted an orgasm, though right? A screaming ‘O’? Let me hear you, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi barely finished the sentence before Oikawa threw his head back against the back of the couch as his body drew taught with pleasure. 

“Fuck! H-Hajime, shit! I, I - God.” Oikawa's hands were clenching and unclenching as he panted for breath. 

Iwaizumi really had to resist the urge to touch at this stage. Seeing Oikawa on display like this never failed to make him want to run his hands over his lithe, muscled body. 

“What is it? You want more? ‘S’.”

Oikawa's hands shot up to fist in his hair as he made a strangled noise. 

“I know it feels so good for you, Tooru. This heat and pleasure pulsing through your body.”

Oikawa was writhing now, hips bucking up looking for non existent friction, his cock twitching in response to phantom sensations. 

“You can't control it. I decide how much you get to feel. And I might decide to draw this out a bit longer. ‘B’.”

Oikawa noisily sucked air into his lungs as he finally seemed to come down onto the couch again. His chest was heaving and Iwaizumi felt his own body tingle in response to the idea that he could bring so much pleasure to his lover without even laying a finger on him. Iwaizumi lazily palmed himself over his sweatpants thinking about the power he held over Oikawa in these games. He felt incredibly lucky to have Oikawa's trust like this.

Oikawa had started squirming. “Hajimeeeeeeeee, please. It's not enough like this. Bring it back," he whined with a pout. 

“Petulant is a good word for you. ‘P’. You can feel that intensity wash over you, right?”

Oikawa moaned loudly and was back to practically hovering above the couch, his body was so tense. Iwaizumi bounced around the letters in the middle of the alphabet for while until Oikawa's lashes were wet with tears of frustration, a thin trail of drool slipping from his mouth. 

“Are you ready to come yet, Tooru? The pleasure just keeps building now, out of your control, doesn't it? ‘W’.” 

Oikawa bowed over himself, toes curling. “Ha...Hajime...Please. Oh god, please. Please let me come.” 

“‘Y’. As in why should I, Tooru? You look so good like this, love. Blissed out, mind gone. Maybe I'll just keep you hanging here, so close but not quite there.”

Oikawa's head had dropped onto the back of the couch again, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, glassy with unshed tears. His legs were shaking with tension, hips constantly writhing, dick jumping and twitching in an effort to finally come. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help smirking at that. After a few moments he realised Oikawa was mumbling his name softly over and over. It went straight to Iwaizumi’s cock and he decided to wrap up this game. 

“The pleasure’s reaching the peak, ‘Z’. You can feel it surging in you, washing over you. Come for me, Tooru.”

“Fuck! Hajime!” The screams seemed like they were being ripped from Oikawa as his hands pulled at his hair. His body covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he finally released hot ropes of cum onto his own stomach. Watching Oikawa come like this was a hypnosis of its own to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi hissed as he realised he'd gone from touching himself over his sweats to slipping his hand into his boxers and fisting his own dripping cock without realising. He groaned and hastily removed his hand, otherwise he'd be coming too soon himself. 

Although he had relaxed back into the couch, Oikawa was still breathing heavily, coming down from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Iwaizumi could see his lashes fluttering, still wet with tears. He took a shaky breath himself while scrubbing a hand through his hair. That had been so much more hot that he'd anticipated and his own balls were aching with the need to come. 

"Tooru, time for you to be my obedient fuck doll. Come here, baby."

It took a couple of seconds for Oikawa to be able to open his eyes and coordinate his body, mind obviously fuzzy. He was unsteady on his legs as he staggered the few paces to where Iwaizumi stood waiting for him.

Iwaizumi brushed his lips against Oikawa's and mumbled "let me in". Oikawa obediently parted his lips and moaned into the kiss as Iwaizumi slipped in his tongue. They sloppily made out like this until Oikawa's knees almost buckled. Iwaizumi withdrew with a nip to his bottom lip.

"Down on your knees for me." Iwaizumi pushed lightly on Oikawa's shoulder and suppressed a shiver as Oikawa sank to his knees without question. "God, you're so gorgeous, Tooru. You look wrecked already and we’ve only just started. Fuck." Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's hair back from his face, which caused Oikawa's eyes to roll back.

Iwaizumi chuckled appreciatively, "Seriously, Tooru? You're so far gone that just me stroking your hair sends you deeper?"

Oikawa swayed in place and murmured, "Can't help it. Just feel so good with you..."

He trailed off as Iwaizumi ran a thumb around the outline of his lips. "Open up, baby." Oikawa immediately dropped his mouth open. Iwaizumi slipped in two fingers, rubbing them along Oikawa's teeth, before petting over his tongue. He enjoyed the difference in sensation for a moment before pushing in deeper, causing Oikawa to gag slightly.

"I'm going to fuck your face, sweetheart. You're going to keep your mouth open nice and wide for me like a good boy. You're going to feel it as if I'm pounding your tight ass. Just like you can feel these fingers there now, pressing against your walls and feeling so good."

Oikawa's hips jolted suddenly and he let out a loud moan, the sound barely muffled by Iwaizumi's fingers in his mouth. 

Iwaizumi adored how much more vocal Oikawa was in this state. He wasn't normally quiet, necessarily, but he did find it hard to truly let go. Under hypnosis though, Oikawa was much more free - so relaxed, with his inhibitions stripped away. For instance, Oikawa would never normally allow the river of spit currently spilling from his lips, running down his chin and onto his chest, where it was mixing with the cum from moments ago. 

Iwaizumi removed his fingers and moved back a few steps. He wanted to take a moment to admire Oikawa's flushed cheeks and fucked out expression. Iwaizumi would never get enough of the thought that he could walk away and leave Oikawa in that position and he wouldn't move without being told. Iwaizumi felt a bit drunk on that power. 

With a quiver of anticipation, Iwaizumi hurriedly pushed down his sweat pants and boxers. His dick had been painfully hard since Oikawa's shameless display with the alphabet. 

His exhale was long and shaky as he eased his cock slowly into Oikawa's waiting mouth, savouring the slide into that wet heat. He gently cupped Oikawa’s face, thumbing the leftover tears away from his lashes before sliding his hands into Oikawa's soft hair, pushing it off his forehead. 

Oikawa looked thoroughly out of it - eyelids heavy over unfocused pupils. It took all of Iwaizumi’s control not to set a harsh pace right that second, his hips bucking slightly of their own accord. He continued with slow shallow drags, thoroughly coating his cock with a mix of his own pre-cum and Oikawa's spit. 

“Christ, Tooru, you never look prettier than when you have my dick in your mouth” Iwaizumi rasped. Oikawa hummed groggily in response, the vibrations zinging straight to Iwaizumi’s balls and breaking his resolve. 

He tightened his grip of Oikawa's hair and thrust in hard. There was a soft choking noise as Oikawa's nose buried into the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Iwaizumi’s throbbing dick. Oikawa attempted to swallow around the intrusion, the motion rubbing against the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. 

Iwaizumi keened, withdrawing right to the tip before setting a brutal pace of fucking back into Oikawa’s willing mouth. 

“F-fuck, you feel so good, Tooru. My gorgeous little hypno-slut. Can you feel me filling you? It feels good being stuffed with my dick in both holes, doesn't it?” Iwaizumi rasped out between thrusts, getting a bit breathless. 

The room was filled with lewd, wet, slurping noises and muffled moaning with Oikawa reacting to sensation of getting fucked and filled at both ends. His hips twitching helplessly as Iwaizumi held his head still in an iron grip, mouth still open and slack as instructed, tongue lolling. 

Iwaizumi took some pity on him, “Touch yourself for me. You can feel the pleasure building again. Every time my cock hits the back of your throat it's like I'm thrusting into your prostate.” Iwaizumi thrust in particularly deep a few times, leaving Oikawa gagging as he began to jerk himself off at a pace to match Iwaizumi’s thrusts. 

Iwaizumi was panting harshly himself, close to coming and getting off on the choking noises Oikawa was making as he came apart again to Iwaizumi’s voice. 

Iwaizumi pulled back to let Oikawa breathe easier now that it was only a matter of minutes for both of them. He kept just the head of his throbbing cock resting in Oikawa's mouth and ran a hand through the mix of fluids on Oikawa's chest. He used this as lubrication to stroke the exposed part of his shaft and kept the other hand fisted firmly in Oikawa’s hair. 

His own breathing was laboured and Iwaizumi was finding it harder to concentrate on what he wanted to say. At this stage he was basically narrating his own impending orgasm. 

“Hnnn...The pleasure is building and building. Every nerve is on fire with how good you feel, you're floating.” Iwaizumi was so close himself that he was babbling. “You're riding that wave of intense heat and suddenly it's breaking over you.”

Iwaizumi increased the pace of jerking himself off. “S-shit, fuck! I'm coming! Come with me, Tooru.” He managed to choke the suggestion out before his own mind went blank, slamming his dick back into Oikawa's mouth to shoot cum down his throat.

Oikawa was completely lost, eyes rolled back, his moaning almost overstimulating Iwaizumi as it vibrated against him. Iwaizumi pulled back slightly to avoid gagging Oikawa but took a few moments to enjoy having his now softening cock remain in the comforting heat of Oikawa's mouth. 

After Iwaizumi felt more with it he looked down and briefly regretted not laying a towel or something out before they'd started. A mix of cum and drool was beginning to pool between where he stood and Oikawa knelt. 

His attention was brought back to Oikawa as he sagged back, tension leaving him as his orgasm faded. Iwaizumi was practically holding him up by his hair. 

Iwaizumi slipped his soft cock out of Oikawa's mouth, past swollen and spit slick lips. He carefully untangled his fingers from Oikawa's hair and wiped his other hand on his sweats as he pulled them up and tucked himself back in. 

He gently pressed Oikawa's jaw shut as he crouched down. He kept one hand to pet up and down Oikawa’s neck as he stretched behind him with the other, looking for the blanket he'd thrown there earlier. He finally reached it and threw it over Oikawa's shoulders like a cape. He managed to keep it out of most of the fluids that were on the floor and down Oikawa’s front. 

With the blanket settled, Iwaizumi moved his hands up to cup Oikawa's face. His eyes were barely cracked open, breaths slightly shallow in quick pants. Iwaizumi gently massaged at the hinges of Oikawa's jaw and spoke softly. 

“Tooru, baby, you were amazing, so good for me. I bet you feel good too.” There was a barely there nod and affirmative huff from Oikawa. 

“That's great, sweetheart. I need you to gather your strength so we can stand and get you back on the couch. Ready? 1, 2, 3.” 

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa to his feet, as he swayed slightly. He guided Oikawa back towards the couch and helped to settle him into the corner, careful to make sure Oikawa's head was resting comfortably against the back. Once settled he went about bringing Oikawa out of the trance. 

They sat together quietly, Oikawa nestled against Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi gently stroked along his shoulder and carded his fingers through his hair, pressing soft kisses to the top of Oikawa's head. Eventually Oikawa stirred and sat up a bit. 

“So? How do you feel?” Iwaizumi asked once Oikawa had blinked awake properly. 

Oikawa stretched languidly, cataloguing how his body felt. “Good. My jaw feels a bit tight and I'm sticky” - he wrinkled his nose a bit at that - “but good. Iwa-chan always takes good care of me.” 

Iwaizumi could feel a blush appearing across his cheeks as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, looking away. Oikawa smiled sleepily at him. 

“Yea, well, wait here. I'll be back real quick with some water and a towel.”

“And chocolate?” Oikawa chirped. 

Iwaizumi gave him a kiss on the forehead and grunted in response as he walked to the bathroom for a washcloth and towel. 

“Iwa-chan! My mind is still soupy! I can't interpret your caveman grunting yet!” Oikawa's affronted voice followed him. 

Iwaizumi just chuckled as he gathered the supplies. He left the washcloth and towel with Oikawa and gave him some privacy to clean up a bit while he got items from the kitchen. As an afterthought he dug around in a drawer for the ridiculous, lurid green, alien crazy straw Oikawa had won out of some kids cereal and dropped it into the glass of water. 

It was a good thing he did. When he returned, Oikawa had thoroughly burritoed himself in the blanket. 

“Was that your mess or mine?” Oikawa nodded to where he'd thrown the towel over the puddle on the floor. 

“That was all you, Trashykawa. You were a hot mess.”

Oikawa flushed near instantly. “Iwa-chan! How could you let me do that!” He groaned and pointedly avoided looking at the offending point of the floor. 

Iwaizumi laughed as he sat down on the couch beside him. “Trust me, it was hot as hell.” He held up the water and chocolate. “How are you meant to take these if your arms are cocooned?” 

“Iwa-chan will just have to feed me~” Oikawa singsonged. “I want water first, please!”

Iwaizumi huffed and then watched in amusement as Oikawa chased the straw around the glass trying to catch it in his mouth. 

“You're a disaster, stay still," Iwaizumi said as he took hold of the straw and held it in place for Oikawa to finally take a drink. 

Oikawa finished with the water and opened his mouth as a way of asking for the chocolate. Iwaizumi frowned at him while breaking off a couple of pieces. 

“I liked that better when you were doing it 30 mins ago," Iwaizumi muttered, popping a piece of chocolate into Oikawa’s mouth. 

“What was that?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“What do you remember?” Iwaizumi deflected, holding another piece to Oikawa's lips. 

Oikawa hummed happily as he took it, forgetting he was suspicious, thinking while he sucked on the chocolate. 

“Hmmm...I remember your voice just filling my mind like a fog. Umm...I remember most of the alphabet game, like you teasing me, but the middle letters are a bit hazy to be honest.” He gestured with his chin that he wanted more chocolate, which Iwaizumi gave him. “I remember kneeling, and then you stroked my hair and it just short circuited my brain, but I don't really remember much else besides feeling amazing and hazy.”

Iwaizumi nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. Well, no more chocolate for you until we've had a bath."

Oikawa flopped over so his head was in Iwaizumi’s lap. “Noooooo, stay here and pet me," he whined and nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

“Tooru, I wiped a load of fluids onto these pants. I don't think you want to lie there.”

Oikawa squawked indignantly, trying to sit back up and failing spectacularly without the use of his arms. 

“Fuck sake, you're like a fish out of water," Iwaizumi laughed while pushing Oikawa upright. “C’mon, I'll wash your hair for you.” 

Oikawa pouted. “And a head massage.”

Iwaizumi huffed fondly as he stood up. “And a head massage," he agreed. He pulled Oikawa with him, taking a moment to steal a kiss. 

Oikawa gave a wide smile and walked ahead of him down the hall, still cocooned. 

“Idiot. You look like ET.”

“Would you rather I was a xenomorph, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked over his shoulder.

“Well, with the amount you drool it would make more sense.” Iwaizumi teased, as he nearly walked into Oikawa just outside the bathroom door.

Oikawa made an affronted noise as he whirled around, the beginning of further blushing appearing on his cheeks. “Iwa-chan! You’re so mean! Why couldn't you have said something romantic about being the Elliott to my ET?” 

“Oi, you brought up xenomorphs, not me Trashykawa. And you hate ET.” Iwaizumi suddenly found something interesting to look at on the floor and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Besides, xenomorphs are described as ‘the perfect organism’ and you're pretty perfect to me,” he mumbled. His face felt like it was redder than Mars. 

Oikawa fought his arms out of his blanket cocoon and shuffled forward. He pulled Iwaizumi closer by his waist nuzzled into his neck, murmuring, “You're so good to me Hajime, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi mumbled into Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa snuggled in closer, “Hey, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi hummed in response.

“Are you a baby xenomorph? Because you just burst my heart wide open.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, gently extracting himself from the embrace to nudge Oikawa backwards through the bathroom entry - and closed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to [Bees](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) for basically holding my hand through this and to [Gen](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/) for lovely encouraging words!
> 
> I sob over IwaOi daily on my [Tumblr](http://janespendlove.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JaneSpendlove).


End file.
